I ll Always Be There For You
by Chocolateflower
Summary: After the defeat of Hawkmoth, you could think that Marinette and Adrien don t have any more problems to deal with... well you re wrong! Fear, love, doubt... a complete whirlwind of emotions! All rights belong to Thomas Astruc and his team! (Translation of Nos Coeurs Batteront Toujours Ensemble)
1. Battle & Injuries

**Hey everyone! So I tried to translate my story on my own... it is more difficult than I thought, but I think it was worth a try.**

 **I hope my english isn´t too bad ( I haven´t written or spoken in english in a long time...)**

It was finally over. After more than four years of adventures and jumps over the rooftops of Paris, Hawkmoth was defeated. Peace spread fast in Paris and the constant fear left for good. Paris could finally breathe!

While Chat Noir finally ripped his butterfly Miraculous from him, Ladybug strew her tenth Lucky Charm into the air, restoring Paris slowly. The loss of his Miraculous resulted in the reveal of Hawkmoth´s identity: Gabriel Agreste, famous Parisian fashion designer; the loss of his wife pulled him in a never ending circle of solitude, with revenge as his only hope. Chat Noir was ripped out of his state of shock by his own father:

"You don´t want to hear my reasons, you should call her an ambulance…"

Chat Noir turned around and stared at his partner… he had even more trouble breathing. Over there lay his unconscious partner: her pale skin whiter then paper, her left arm bend in an angle that screamed to be painful. He ran up to her side, cradled her head in his lap, after having gathered his force to call an ambulance and the police. She looked pained and had trouble breathing correctly. Her earrings started beeping.

He didn´t register as the paramedic came, he didn´t hear them telling him to get out of the way so they could help her and he didn´t react as someone grabbed him by the armpits and dragged him further away from the scene. Only when he saw that Ladybug was being transported into the ambulance, he realised he was shaking from head to toe and sobbing loudly. When he tried to keep the sobs in, he just ended up sobbing even more and screaming. Suddenly he felt someone taking him into an embrace. A paramedic had stayed behind with him. As he looked around, reality came crashing down on him again. How many times had he been with her near the Eiffel Tower, their favourite place. Here, he first fell in love with her, and fell even more… the girl was full of surprises and never ceased to amaze him. He had dreamed of this final battle. He and his Lady would have afterwards gone racing on the rooftops, passed Notre-Dame and would have ended up in one of the famous gardens of Paris, where they would have sat down on a bench and revealed their identity to one another. Chat Noir started crying again, his bad luck seemed never to let him go since his mother disappeared.

" Chat Noir? I would like to take you to the hospital; I have to clean up your wounds and suture them. I know you are devastated and I can´t tell you that I know how you feel right now, but I am sure that she would want you to be brave and be strong." Chat Noir didn´t respond to the paramedic, they simply stood up and left for the hospital.


	2. Growing fear

She took him in an empty room as far away from the buzzing E.R. (Emergency Room). She took out all the materiel she needed, while Adrien sat down and detransformed. Plagg, who truly was hungry this time didn´t say anything about, and looked over to his chosen. He could only imagine the physical and mental pain he was going through. Plagg flew next to Adrien and decided to nestle against his shoulder and started purring in order to try to comfort him. The paramedic didn´t show any reaction, when she finally saw his identity, her priority was his health. The silence was not uncomfortable, but she chose to speak up anyway.

" I won´t pressure you, but I think it would help you if you talked... I don´t want you to bottle up everything… it´s not healthy."

He looked up. His face showed only a small fraction of what he was feeling: bloodshot eyes, running tears, dark circles under his green eyes, that had no light inside. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I don´t know what to say." His voice was strained, even pained as well as barely audible.

"Tell me about her, if you want. Nothing leaves the room."

"The only thing I know, is that I can´t live without her… she means everything to me… she is my everything… without her I´m empty… a nothing." The sobs took him over.

"Let it all out, you are only going to hurt yourself more if you don´t."

Several minutes later, someone knocked at the door. She stood up, opened the door. After discussing with an employee of the hospital, she closed the door and sat down in front of Adrien again.

"I have an update if you want. Under normal circumstances, I am not allowed to communicate such information, but… this is an unique situation. If you don´t want to know, it is totally all right."

He looked up, his eyes beginning to fill with a mixture of hope and fear.

"NO. Please tell me. Is she alive?"

"Yes. But I have to warn you. Her state is unstable with her injuries. She is alive right now, but complications could come up. The chances she dies are higher than the chances she survives. She is still in surgery and she won´t get out for a long time, but she is in good hands."

Adrien didn´t know how to react, should he cry his heart out until he had any tears left, or should he sigh in relief?

"I´m going to get you something to eat as well as look for a room. You need to sleep."

An hour later, Adrien set up in a room sheltered from to many visitors. He tried to eat, but his stomach only accepted the water he drank. He threw himself on the bed, burying his face in the pillow and fell asleep, way easier than he thought. Plagg sat down on his shoulder, he couldn´t think of anything to reassure him. He didn´t want to get his hopes up too much, even though he knew with Tikki by her side, her chances of healing were higher. He opted to start purring on him again, soothing Adrien and himself into a deep sleep.


	3. Hope

The next morning, Adrien was woken up by Anna, a nurse, who brought him his breakfast as well as Camembert for Plagg. Suddenly he heard his stomach growling, so he didn´t hesitate to eat. Anna sat down next to him.

"She survived the surgery."

Adrien perked up immediately.

"Really ? Is she alright? Is she still in danger?", asked Adrien rapidly.

"She sure is doing better than yesterday, but we can´t know for sure. She put into an artificial coma, so she can try to recover more peacefully. The doctors are not able tell how she is. They only know she has stabilised.

Adrien looked down at his breakfast, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Can I see her?"

"I don´t know, when visitors will be allowed, I only know her parents are waiting too. But I could ask the I.C.U service. Leave it to me.

Adrien nodded. He was already thinking of transforming, finding her window…

"If you´re thinking about what I think you are thinking, then NO. Not only will you get in trouble, but me too. (She seemed to hesitate asking him another question.) Do you… Do you know her identity?"

Adrien was surprised, he hadn´t even thought about this. He ended up shaking his head.

"You want to know." It wasn´t even a question.

"I always wanted to know… but I would have wanted to know it under very different circumstances…" A stray tear made its way down his pale cheek.

She didn´t say anything more, squeezed his hand and left. Adrien lying down again and could only stare at the wall.

A couple of hours later, Anna opened the door and gestured for him to follow her. On their way to the I.C.U, she explained the protocol: no touching of the machines, no screaming, only positive energy. They had to wear a blouse and use disinfectant. The smell of it burnt his nose.

She stopped abruptly in front of one room.

"You can only see her for 10 minutes, not more."

He could only breathe out a barely audible thank you, before she left. He then began to slowly open the door.


	4. Broken Promise

**It´s impressive how a story shortens, when you write it in english.**

He then began to slowly open the door, as if he dreaded what he would find behind, even if his only wish was to run to her side and never leave her. He slowly walked to the bed. He directly recognized the raven hair, but she was covered in so many bandages, that he couldn´t see her clearly until he was right next to her. He heard different beeping noises, but didn´t pay it too much attention. Silent tears streamed down his face as he recognized this face he had seen a million times. With his eyes still locked on her face, he delicately took her hand and his.

"Marinette? Marinette." He repeated her name multiple times, trying to tie himself to reality. His other hand came up to her cold cheek, desperately wanting her to open her eyes, even if she was unsconscious.

"I- I´m so happy you´re my Bugaboo. How could I be so blind? I know you two so well, when I think about it now, I feel like a real idiot. I understand you didn´t recognize me, but you… it´s so obvious…" He tried to force a laugh out of himself.

"Just so you know, you could never disappoint me. I knew you were scared of my reaction. Now I think you are going to be disappointed…

You… being you… doesn´t change my feelings, it makes me only love you even more. Marinette I love you and I can´t stop blaming myself, you can´t possibly imagine… it´s all my fault. And… I know you wouldn´t agree with me, but it is true. It is my fault you´re here."

He controlled his sobs. "You needed me to protect you, I wasn´t there. I´m so sorry, please… please forgive me? I can never forgive myself…"

He clenched her hand a little harder.

Meanwhile Tikki heard Adrien, and got out of her hiding spot.

"Adrien, it´s not your fault. Don´t hurt yourself even more."

" It´s all my fault. It was and is my duty to protect her, I promised her. I should be in here, not her."

"And I´m sure if you had made that promise to her, she wouldn´t have agreed."

"I know, she wouldn´t have agreed, but I didn´t ask her for her opinion. I´m so sorry Marinette."

"Adrien…"

Before Tikki could finish, Anna entered and he had to leave.

He got up, looked at her a last time and left. He decided not to stay another day at the hospital. Anna noticed he took a different path and stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Thank you for everything."

"I understand, but don´t you want to hear… other updates?"

"I guess it´s about my father…"

"Yes." Adrien didn´t move to leave, neither did he say something, so Anna continued. "He is out of danger, the worst is behind him."

Feeling angry his father was in a better shape than the love of his life, Adrien stormed off to the Agreste Manor.


	5. Friendship

If Adrien thought he would end up alone in his house, he clearly would be wrong. Nino, who had months ago discovered his best friend´s secret identity, had decided to go visit Adrien at the Agreste Manor, not knowing where to go else.

"Nino? What are you doing here?"

-Can´t I come visit my best bud? Well, thanks.

He tried to lighten up Adrien´s mood.

-I don´t want to talk about it…

-Fine, you don´t have to. But you have to let me do my job as best friend.

While talking, they went up to Adrien´s room, where Adrien directly lay down on his comfortable bed. Nino chose to sit down on his nearby desk chair.

"Adrien, I know you don´t want to talk about it, but I´m here for you dude. I´m not going anywhere, I´m not leaving you alone."

"I´m telling you, I´m fine."

"Really? I´m Kate Middleton, nice to meet you!"

Adrien threw one of his pillows at his friend.

"Nino! It´s not funny! Now is not the time to be joking around!"

"Really? With what you told me, I was just doing the same."

Adrien groaned loudly and plopped his head back on his pillow, carefully hiding his face from his friend. Suddenly all his fears, he had somehow managed to close up, came out bursting and he started crying again. Nino knew his power as a best friend was limited, only Ladybug could heal his broken heart.

"You should take a shower, it will clear your head. I´m going to make us something to eat."

After Nino left, Adrien took up on his advice. The burning water helped him concentrate on something else then Ladybug. Afterwards, he went down to the kitchen and has welcomed by Nino trying to tame the blender. Adrien burst out laughing and helped his friend, who has now covered in… he couldn´t even guess what it was supposed to be.

"Are you mocking me?"

Adrien shook his head still laughing.

"I´m cooking for you and this is how you thank me?!" Nino punched his friend in the arm.

"Hey! If it would have been me, you would have laughed!

They sat down in silence, eating Nino´s food, which turned out to be actually eatable. Adrien has thankful to have Nino with him, he didn´t know what he would have done on his own. They ate in silence. After finishing, Adrien wanted to tell him a bit about his discovery.

"I was at the hospital the last two days. I visited her today…"

"Seriously? You saw her? Like without the mask?", Nino asked, eyes nearly popping out.

"Yes." Adrien smiled lightly.

"Is she going to make it through?"

"She is doing better than yesterday, but they don´t know for sure…"

"I don´t know how to ask this without sounding completely wrong… is she… you know emm… like you dreamed?"

"Ladybug? Like in my dreams? Oh no! She is way more perfect than in my dreams Nino. (Both friends smiled) She is… you know her by the way.

-What? That´s not possible. My sister? Because bro, I´m sorry if it is my sister, you can´t go out with her. Nothing against you, just nobody gets to date my sister.

-Nino, NO! Not your sister, calm down.

-Who is she?

-It might be the best-friend of your girlfriend…

-What? Wait a minute… Alya´s best-friend… no. NO? No way? Are you sure? Marinette ? As in Marinette Dupain-Cheng ? The daughter of the most friendly and talented bakers in the whole world?

-Yes I´m sure.

-Alya is going to flip when she hears that.

Both friends laughed out loud, trying to escape their horrible reality only for a moment, but Adrien´s laugh turned rapidly into an attempted chocked sob. Nino pulled his best-friend into an embrace. Adrien tried multiple time to speak up, but his sobs just wouldn´t let him.

"N-n-now i-it´s e-ev-even w-wor-worse! I´m goi-going to lose a class-classmate, one of my best-friends a-and the lo-lov-love of my li-life!"

Nino tried to calm him down, by letting him sit down and rocking himself back and forth.

"Adrien, don´t talk like she is going to die. You´re not helping Mari like that. She needs you. I understand how you feel, but you have to calm down… do it for her."

Adrien didn´t respond, but willed himself to calm down.

They ended up watching a movie in one of the living room and fell asleep. They were woken up by the doorbell. Adrien went to the door and opened the front door to a panicking Alya.

"Sorry Adrien? Is Nino here?"

"Yeah, come in."

After being called by Maris´ parents, Alya had taken the next flight back to Paris and was since she arrived searching for her boyfriend, who wouldn´t pick up his phone. Since last year had Alya known her best-friend was Ladybug.

As soon as she saw Nino, she threw herself in his arms.

"Nino, it´s so horrible, I…

-We know everything Alya.

-What do you mean you know? Her parents only called me!

-Well…

(Nino looked over to Adrien, who seemed not wanting to be the one to do the talking.)

-I´m the only one of us who knows that she was severely injured and how she was injured.

(Adrien had to sit down, his self-blame dragging him down.)

-Sit down Alya. You know Ladybug has a partner?

(Nino slowly moved his eyes back and forth between Alya and Adrien.)

-Nino? What?... Adrien? You are Chat Noir?

Adrien didn´t respond, he simply lied down and buried his face in the nearest pillow. Alya´s breathing stopped for a moment, she stood up and ran a hand through Adrien´s hair.

"She is going to delighted when she finds out! Don´t worry about it at all!"

Adrien sat up and threw his muscled arms around her, her sincere words helping him in this hard time. He didn´t know how long they stayed like that, but he finally let her go.

"So, you prefer my girlfriends´ hugs to mine? I´m disappointed!

-That´s because he knows who gives the best!"

After a small moment of silence, Alya spoke up again.

"Tom and Sabine asked if we could come tomorrow. They are going through a lot too. They told them non-family could visit now."

Everybody agreed and they decided to sleep the rest of the night. Adrien had so many things on his mind, he barely got any sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

As Adrien, Alya and Nino reached the waiting room, they saw Mme. Cheng, who was alone. Alya immediately threw her arms around her.

"Thank you for coming, Marinette will be happy to see you."

A nurse entered and asked if they wanted to see her. Adrien bolted up and nearly ran to her room. While Adrien already had cradled Marinette´s hand in his, Alya was still sinking her fingers and nails into Nino´s poor arm. Alyas´ eyes watered, as well as the ones of Nino and Adrien. Mari was always so full of life, seeing her in this state, was a great shock. They only could stay for ten minutes, which were filled with silent begs and prayers. Afterwards they talked to Tom and Sabine, who definitely needed the support and the company.

They visited every time they could. Alya and Nino staying over at Adrien´s to watch over him. They had to be honest about the fact that Adrien´s heartache was by far the strongest. Thankfully, the battle took place after their year of Terminale, everything for university was done; they had nothing to worry about, only about Mari and her injuries.

The thirteenth day of her hospitalisation, the doctors decided to pull her out of her artificial coma. Adrien wanted to run up to her side, but was quickly slowed down by his friends, who tried (without success) to explain that she wouldn´t wake up for sure. Adrien didn´t want to listen to them and bolted to the hospital, behind him his friends trying to keep with him.

Tom and Sabine, had left after staying the whole morning by their daughter´s side, having to open the bakery. Adrien was the first in her room and set down a stack of cookies for Tikki on one of the tables. He was convinced Mari´s healing depended on her well-being as well. Now visitors could stay as long as visiting hours permitted it. Adrien used every precious minute.

After a while, Alya and Nino left him and went down to the cafeteria, leaving the cat with his Lady. Adrien always talked to her, understanding she wouldn´t respond, but he was still hoping she would show at least a minor reaction. Deep down, his hopes were fading away slowly. Suddenly, her hand twitched in his.


	7. Awake

~Suddenly, her hand twitched in his.~

"Marinette? Can you hear me? Don´t push yourself, take your time, I´ll always be here for you."

Her hand twitched again and she attempted to open her eyes, but she quickly shut them.

"Chat?", finally said Marinette after a few minutes with a weak, sleepy voice.

Adrien could have screamed out of joy, relief spread through every fibre of him. He squeezed her hand lightly.

"Chat? Is it you?", attempted Marinette again.

"Well, yes and no."

Mari looked clearly puzzled even under all the bandages.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her voice was beginning to be louder and more powerful, which reassured Adrien.

"Open your eyes and you will see."

Very slowly she opened her eyes, adjusting to the bright light in the room. At first her eyes didn't focus on anything, she only saw a blurred shape in front of her. While Marinette adjusted to the light she hadn´t seen in more than ten days, Adrien had already lost himself in her bluebell eyes he loved so much.

The moment Maris´ eyes focused on the person in front of her, her pupils lightly dilated.

"A-Adrien? W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, I´m taking care of my Lady!" (He couldn´t stop himself to wink at her.)

Marinettes´ pupils were growing bigger.

"Chaton?"

"Yes, My Lady."

Never taking his eyes of her, he kissed her hand.

Suddenly, the heart monitor started beeping dangerously fast; an alert was sent to the doctors, who came rushing in with a crash cart. Marinette didn´t hear them come in, still under the shock of the revelation. A doctor came up to her side.

"Marinette, are you alright? I see you woke up."

"Em- I-y-yes, I´m f-fine. Sorry to have scared you."

"Now I see why the heart monitor went through the roof."

After checking the heart monitor a last time (her heart rate was still slightly elevated) the doctor left with a small smile on his face. Embarrassed Marinette didn´t dare look at her partner anymore, but she still felt his powerful look on her. She gathered up her courage and drifted her gaze over to him. They forgot everything around them: the hospital, the noises, their problems, their injuries… it all seemed nothing to the joy they felt of whom their partner truly was. Together, they could make it through, nobody could stop them. A small smile bloomed on her pale face. They didn´t talk much, they felt like they didn´t need to talk, their eyes reflected every single of their thoughts.

Alya and Nino were surprised to see her awake, but once Tom and Sabine were called, relief was the main emotion felt by every single one of them. Once her parents arrived, they chose to leave the family alone. Adrien didn't leave Marinette´s side, before kissing her cheek tenderly.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette stayed twenty more days at the hospital. Twenty days, during which Adrien stood by her side: pushing her wheelchair in the garden of the hospital, helping her eat, sit up in her bed, help her fall asleep. Everyone helped her parents at the bakery to enable Tom and Sabine to visit her daughter.

* * *

The day of Marinette´s discharge had finally come, she could go home. She was forbidden to make any physical efforts, that included walking of any sort, she still couldn´t push her wheelchair on her own, due to her broken arm. Adrien helped Marinettes´ parents bring her back home. Adrien stopped pushing her wheelchair in front of the stairs leading to the Dupain-Cheng´s apartment. He looked over at Marinette questioningly, she responded with an embarrassed smile and a nod. She didn´t like being the hindrance, she couldn´t walk, or do anything else… she felt useless. Adrien smiled reassuringly. He put one of his arms behind her knees, his other arm around her back and let Marinette adjust herself so he wouldn´t crush her broken arm. He lifted her from her chair gently.

"Are you happy Princess? Your knight in bringing you to your safe tower. You don´t even need to lift her finger."

"I´ll answer you later if I´m satisfied by your service. I wouldn´t like to say something false, maybe you´ll drop me before we even get to the top with your bad luck." She gave him a wicked smile, which made Adriens´ knees wobble. He placed her on her chaise up in her pink room. He attempted to pull away, but Marinette, who had put her arms around his neck didn´t seem to want to let go. Adrien sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Is something wrong Princess?" She didn´t answer at first, which made Adrien nervous. After a minute he heard a murmured "Thank you". It was enough for him to start blushing.

 _Get a grip Adrien! She thanked you and you blush! It´s not like she told you she liked you!_

He tightened his embrace hoping he didn´t hurt her. After a while, Sabine appeared at her trapdoor and asked:

"Do you to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you for your offer Sabine, but I wouldn´t want to intrude on your family time."

"You´re a part of the family dear." It warmed Adrien´s heart "Stay for a couple of days or more, if you want. Can´t have too many arms to carry my big baby around."

"MUM!" As expected, Marinette reacted to her mum´s teasing. She buried her head in Adrien´s shoulder as her mother started laughing.

"I was just teasing Marinette."

"To me, she´ll always be short…" Adrien stated, before Marinette punched his arm. Adrien winced at the pain spreading through his whole arm.

"Oh my gosh! I´m so sorry Adrien! Sorry, I´m so stupid! You take so good care of me and I punch you. I´m s-…" He was interrupted by Adrien.

"It´s okay Mari, don´t worry." He turned to Sabine, who still expected an answer. He knew she wouldn´t take no for answer.

"Thank you Sabine, I´ll stay to keep an eye on her. She tends to do everything, she isn´t allowed to.

"I know exactly what you mean. Dinner´s already ready." Marinette pouted, she didn´t like people talking about her, when she was right next to them. Sabine descended the stairs and Adrien picked up Marinette, sending her a sweet smile, that made Marinette´s heart melt.

As Adrien descended the stairs, Tom spoke up:

"Adrien! I could have carried Mari. You are going to hurt your back, if you keep carrying her all around."

"Don´t worry Tom. I´m happy to help." He lowered his voice so only Marinette could hear. "I´m stronger than I look, don´t you think Princess?" She blushed lightly as he sent her a smirk, she could feel his muscled chest and arms around her, she had nothing to complain about. In the end, she simply rolled her eyes at his antics.

* * *

After dinner, Tom and Sabine went to bed, having to wake up early the next morning to open the bakery. Adrien quickly went home to grab a few things and headed back to his Princess´s home. After putting his bag in one of the corners of her room, he sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don´t force yourself to help me and my parents Adrien. You have to take care of yourself too."

"I like taking care of you. And I haven´t anything else to do… I´d rather be here, than with my father." She didn´t respond, but squeezed his hand. Gabriel was a tuff subject, she and Adrien hadn´t talked much about him; he simply avoided the subject like the plague. She studied his face, her gaze drifted towards his lips, longer than Adrien thought was necessary. She whipped her head around and continued to watch the T.V.

 _It´s probably just what you wanted to see Agreste. She doesn´t like you that way._

He traced soothing circles in the back of her hand and didn´t notice her falling asleep on his shoulder. Only when he heard soft snores, did he stand up and carried her up to her bed. Before he could leave to go back to the chaise, where he was supposed to be sleeping, Marinette whispered to him to stay. Adrien didn´t allow himself to think too hard and laid down next to her.

* * *

 **So? What are your thoughts on this?**

 **Don´t hesitate to leave comments :)**

 **Next chapter might take a while, sorry. I´m working on my other stories. I actually wrote more of this story already, but it takes time to translate everything: I don´t have as much free time now,+ I like to update the same chapter in French and in English at the same time, it feels fairer... I don´t know why.**

 **So don´t worry! In time you´ll get more! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

A few months passed away quickly during which Marinettes´ injuries healed. Each day the fell in love with one another even more, but none of the two superheroes of Paris took the big step of telling his feelings, scared of rejection and to ruin their strong bond and friendship.

They started university on the first of September. Marinette had been accepted into the École de la Chambre Syndicale de la Couture Parisienne, the most prestigious designing school of France. Adrien had started studying physics, while Nino studied music and business, and Alya journalism.

* * *

On a Friday evening, both girls were cooking in their apartment.

"Mari, you have to tell him your feelings!"

"What? No! Alya, like I told you a million times, our relationship right now is great! Please talk about something else."

"NO! Listen, I can bet on my career that he sees you as more than a friend. You are already best-friends and the best partners in justice, you need to upgrade your relationship! Sometimes I´m even jealous of him, it´s like he´s stealing my BFF…" Alya sighed.

"That´s impossible Alya. And you know it damn well!"

"You NEED to tell him!"

"AND HOW? It´s not as easy as you think! Maybe you´re seeing things the wrong way! Maybe he just wants us to be best friends with benefits! You never know!" Marinette rapidly got carried away.

"Marinette! We are talking about Adrien here! Adrien the everlasting gentleman! He would never do something like that, and you know it!"

"Sorry, I know… I just got carried away…" MArinette looked down dejected.

"Look, if you don´t trust me, just flirt with him and watch how he reacts."

"Alya, you´re not serious?! Me? Flirting with Adrien? You know I´m Marinette right? I can barely keep myself from drooling when I look at his perfect face, and those eyes with that spark I like so much and his fluffy hair that catches the sunlight perfectly…"

"Marinette! Snap out of it! It´s no time for fantasies right now! If he doesn´t understand your flirting it´s his fault. If he has doubts he´ll talk to Nino, and I´m taking care of Nino, understood? So, you´re in?"

"Alya…"

"Please Mari! You can´t lose anything. You´re worth too much to Adrien, he won´t leave you."

"Okay… I´ll try, but I can´t promise anything." Alya squealed in joy, while Marinette buried her head into a pillow on the sofa.

* * *

On their side, the boys were playing video games.

"Ha! I just won… again!"

"You´re not cool bro! I paid for the pizza, you should at least let me win once!"

"Don´t try to make me feel bad!" Nino stared at the television for a few minutes, Adrien didn´t react, to busy eating a slice of pizza.

"Ok, ok… NEW PLAN!"

Nino rubbed his hand on his jeans and smiled diabolically. Adrien swallowed hardly, this was a very bad sign, he didn´t want to know Nino´s plan, it always ended in something horrible for him.

"I propose we play one last battle… (Adrien sighed in relief) WAIT! I´m not finished! The one who loses has a dare to fulfill, but you only tell the dare after the battle is finished! If you lose, you have no can´t back out! You have to accept the winner no matter what happens!"

Adrien didn´t think, he shook his friend´s hand directly. He had won all the 50 rounds they played, it wouldn´t be difficult to beat him again. They started the battle. Adrien began to panick when his controller didn´t react anymore... it had no battery left. Nino won and made his famous victory dance. Adrien tried to hide his anger, but failed horribly.

"In your face! Wouhou!"

"Haha, really funny Nino. It doesn´t count."

"Excuse me? Wait… I feel the presence of a bad loser…" He looked everywhere around the room and finally pointed to Adrien.

"There he is! And yes, It counts. No matter what, remember? You accepted the conditions of this challenge, now get ready because here comes your dare. Oh, and you can´t refuse it or change it. I repeat it, because it seems you have trouble with your memory."

Adrien tried to ignore him and started nibbling on a slice of pizza.

"You have to tell Mari you love her." Said Nino dead-serious.

Adrien started chocking on his pizza. Nino hit his back multiple times. Once he stopped coughing, Adrien stopped eating his pizza not feeling hungry anymore.

"So? I bet you´re surprised?"

"Why do you want us so much to be together?"

"Well… I don´t know." He started mimicking Adrien, while gesturing dramatically along. "Oh! Dear lord! What an unfortunate love! My poor self! Why do I love her so much?! I don´t deserve her, she´s so… and her smile…"

"Okay, okay Nino, I think I got it. Thank you for you this false impersonation."

"I´m good right? I could become an actor!"

"So back to your dare… I´m not going to do it." Adrien stated.

"WHAT? You can´t back out man! It´s the rules and you agreed! And you still have to do it eventually… one day."

"Nino, she sees me only as a good friend and partner, nothing more…"

"Adrien! You´re shoving yourself into the friendzone all by yourself! Look at yourself! You´re sexually frustrated! You never had a girlfriend, and honestly it´s not like you don´t have a broad range of girls waiting for you! Look if you don´t settle soon, you´ll have to marry Chloé!" Adrien grimaced.

"Stop it Nino."

"She never had a boyfriend too. Did you never notice? You need to flirt with her and test the waters dude!"

"Do you want me to jump into a lion´s cage too?"

"I´m telling she has feelings for you. It´s so obvious, but of course you miss it, because you´re Mister Oblivious! She´s just as much in love with you, as you are into her" Nino slapped his friend´s face.

"Hey! It hurts!"

"You deserve it! So, did I convince the GREAT CHAT NOIR?

"No."

"Oh, come on Adrien! Look I´m a nice person, so I´m giving you a month. You can do it, just trust yourself or me if you want." He looked sincere and straight into Adriens´ eyes, while holding his shoulders.

Adrien simply nodded and headed to his room. Nino went to his room as well and quickly sent a text to Alya before going to sleep.

N: [I did it Alya! I did it! ]

A: [First step: accomplished!]


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: MENTION OF ALCOHOL! Drinking as well as heavy drinking lead to severe diseases (liver...)! Drinking with a young age can lead to serious problems that will affect your adulthood!**

* * *

The next day the four friends went to a nightclub together. Alya had chosen Marinette a very bold outfit: she wore a tight-fitting black dress with a provocative décolleté. The moment Adrien saw her, he flushed and had trouble breathing correctly. A sharp pain to his ribs broke him out of his reverie. Nino murmured to him: "Bro, you have to stop looking at her like that. You give the impression you´re going to jump on her." Adrien scratched his head clearly embarrassed being caught.

"Are we going?", asked Marinette.

Adrien was sure he could have fallen in love with her voice, only by hearing her voice. They entered the club, and Marinette and Alya directly went to the dancefloor as they heart their favourite song. Adrien and Nino went to the bar, preferring to start the night with a few drinks.

Adrien observed Marinette dancing with Alya. He had to admit she always looked good: while dancing, sleeping, eating, laughing… The movement of her hips to the music almost made him drool. Nino looked at him, letting him know he had to stop starring again. They sat down at an empty table. A few minutes later, the girls came back breathing heavily from all their dancing.

"Alya I´m going to head to the bar. What do you want?"

"You already know what I want Mari." Alya winked at her, before she left for the bar. Adrien had to run after her, after Nino hit his arm, he couldn´t believe his friend didn´t take this golden chance to be with her alone.

"I swear Alya… this boy is going to be the end of me…" Alya simply laughed.

Adrien stopped next to Mari in front of the bar.

"So, how was your week?"

"Oh, nothing much happened… two mojitos please!"

"A beer for me. Do you want to take some shots as well My Lady?"

"You know I can´t say no to you. And you asked so nicely, how could I possibly say no?" Her gaze on him was intense and she wore a teasing smile. Adrien stopped breathing, gathering his courage, he grinned at her, making her positively flush. She quickly turned away taking the drinks the barman had prepared. Nino and Alya had moved to the dance floor. Adrien and Marinette sat in front of one another. Their gaze on one another was challenging, and suddenly Adrien downed his first shot without waiting for her. After a small moment of surpise, Marinette tried to catch up with him, but Adrien finished first. Marinette forced herself to drink the rest of her shots as rapidly as possible; a few drops of alcohol ran down her cheek. The drops proceeded to continue their flow down on the swell of her breasts, vanishing between them. Adrien was hypnotized by the scene in front of him; he was near to lose all his self-control. He watched the drops carefully make their way on Marinette´s beautiful body. Suddenly he was aware of his inappropriate staring and turned his head away in embarrassment. Marinette, who was still trying to stomach all the drinks she took, didn´t even register her partner´s staring. Feeling courageous, she stood up, took his hand and dragged hm to the dance floor. They danced together all night long; the tension between them was palpable. Years of fighting akumas could be seen in their perfectly synched movements.

Their night ended, Nino and Adrien escorted the girls back to their apartment. Once the girls were alone, Alya asked her friend if she had the chance to confess to Adrien, to which Marinette only shook her head.

"Mari, you have to tell him!"

"Not when I´m drunk! I have to do it when we´re alone… and at his place…"

"Why at his place?" asked Alya confused.

"I´m only going to do it at his place, because… (She sighed deeply) because if he rejects me I can run away…"

"Mari, he isn´t going to reject you. Please trust me."

The level of alcohol was so high in Mari´s blood, that even though she could have stayed up all night mulling over all of her problems, she fell asleep the second her head hit her pillow.

* * *

 **Hi !**

 **If you thought my warning was unnecessary well... I´m not sorry. To me it is.**

 **Why are my chapters always way shorter in english?! *cries in a corner***

 **Next chapter might take a while as well, I don´t have as much free time as I would like to :(**

 **Until then: Eat chocolate and relax!**

 **Thank you for reading, following, ´favouriting´, reviewing! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**It has been quite some time since I have updated, so here I grant you a small chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next Monday, Marinette entered her office at Gabriel ©. She was doing an intership. The second she sat down, she received an emergency call. She had to go to a photo shooting and repair an outfit or something… she was still half asleep. She took her cup of coffee and made her way downstairs, where all of the photo shootings were made. As she entered the room, she had to close her eyes due to the intense bright light in the white room.

"Here you are! You need to correct the outfits! Nobody seems competent enough to do it here! This way!"

She deposited her mug and followed the photographer to the dressing room. She entered without him and found herself face to face with a shirtless Adrien. It wasn´t the first time she saw him like this, but the view always seemed to short-circuit her brain. Both blushing they both took a step back. Marinette wobbled a bit on her high-heels. Thankfully for her, Adrien decided to start a conversation, she wouldt have been able to anyway.

"Good morning. It´s cool that you´re going to help me out."

"Hm? Oh-umm… yes. HI! So… what´s the problem?"

"I honestly don´t know.", admitted Adrien as he chuckled, which made Marinette blush again.

Knowing she wouldn´t be able to form a coherent sentence, she took a hesitant step forward to take a look at his outfit. It wasn´t a classic piece. She rearranged the outfit completely, and handed him everything in the correct order. Once he was completely dressed, she did small finishing touches.

"Done. You´re ready."

"Thanks Mari. You´re always saving me." Adrien took a step forward, lightly kissed her cheek and smiled sincerely. He slipped away back to the photoshoot and the impatient photographer. Marinette granted herself a couple of minutes for her blushing to fade away and

Marinette went back up to her office and started to mutter to herself:

"Too early… way to early… half-naked Adrien laughing, just too much… I´ll only think about this the whole day now! God, why?"

* * *

The week ended rapidly, Marinette was extremely busy with the new collection.

A few weeks passed by in which Alya and Nino moved in together, leaving Marinette and Adrien living in their respective apartments alone. They hadn´t seen each other much, making their flirting attempts more difficult.

As Marinette entered her apartment, she heard her phone ring. She slammed the door shut and searched everywhere for the phone. She started throwing pillows everywhere and once she had found it, she was out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Mari? It´s Adrien. Are you alright?"

"Ah! Hi, yeah don´t worry, I just had to search for the damn phone everywhere!" She noticed something must have been bothering him.

"Ok, emm… Would you like to come to my place later?"

"Sure, do you need something?"

"Yes, I mean no. I´m making dinner and we haven´t seen each other in a while so…"

"Sure! I´ll be there around 8 pm. Is that okay?"

"Purrrr-fect I would say. See you later then!"

"See you!"

She couldn´t believe in this golden chance that must have fallen from heaven. It was a golden opportunity to admit him her feelings. She promised herself she would tell once she made sure he was alright, he did sound nervous. After taking a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes, she headed to the next underground station.

Adrien opened the door in a rush, as if he had been waiting right behind the door. His hair was messy, as if he had been running his hands in it extremely often. He always did this when he was nervous or something bothered him. He nearly lost his balance the moment she smiled up to him. _Why does my Chat Noir side leaves when I need it the most?!_

They managed to have a normal dinner as if nothing bothered them. Marinette stood up to clean up a bit, but was quickly stopped by Adrien.

"Don´t worry about it. I can do this later."

"You´re sure? You made me dinner, that´s the least I can do."

"Yeah, I´m sure… Mari? I need to tell you something…" His burning gaze borred into her.

* * *

 **Now the question is: when will the next update be posted? *evil laughter***

 **Thanks for reading and your amazing reviews! I hope this chapter didn´t disappoint you**

 **Eat some chocolate!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I had my suspicions; your voice gave you away. Go on I´m listening."

Adrien laughed, his nervousness overtaking him. Marinette let him take his time.

"Mari…We´re both twenty years old. I have known you since the troisième and ever since you have been my best partner and friend. I know I´ll probably mess up everything with my never ending bad luck, but I can´t live like this anymore, I´m always asking myself a million questions and imagining worst-case scenarios… I can´t go on like this… do you know what I mean?"

Marinette was puzzled, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Mari, I… I always saw you more than just my best-friend et partner in justice… I understand if you don´t reciprocate my feelings… Mari I… I´m in love with yo..."

Marinette shut him up by kissing him. Adrien was surprised, but quickly kissed her back, fearing she would change her mind. Both poured all their emotions into that kiss, trying to explain themselves to the other without using any words. To Adrien´s displeasure, Marinette broke the kiss after a few minutes. Their eyes were filled with love and hope.

"I, I actually wanted to talk to you about this as well… I´m in love with you too" Adrien smiled and kissed her again with more passion. They scooted closer to one another until they were flush against one another. Marinette combed his hair with her fingers and Adrien tightened his embrace with his tanned, muscled arms. The stress of all their emotions had drained them out of all their energy. They ended up falling asleep next to each other.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette woke up to Adrien stroking her cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with one of the most beautiful views. His eyes were filled with so much love and tenderness, that it made her blush bright red.

"Good morning My Lady. Did you sleep well?" He kissed her forehead.

"Mhmm, I have never slept better in my entire life… even if I once slept 13 days in a row." Adrien chuckled along with her, but the memories were still painful to him. Suddenly an irrational thought came up to his mind… what was their relationship status now? They had just kissed last night, they wasn´t much talking. Marinette noticed Adrien changing abruptly.

"Something wrong?"

"Emm, does… does this mean we´re… together?", he asked unsure. Once the initial shock was over, Marinette burst out laughing, making Adrien worry even more. Noticing Adrien´s worried look, she fored herself to calm down and kissed the corner of his lips, making him breath in sharply.

"You worry too much kitty. To answer your question: Of course! I thought the kissing yesterday made it pretty clear." She ghosted her hand over his face, slowly tracing his nose bridge, chuckling slightly. She took his face in both of her hands to bring him closer. As she was about to kiss him once more, her phone started ringing. She directly recognized the song: Alya was calling… She stood up rapidly, already knowing not answering would worsen her situation. She knew Alya too damn well…

"Hello?"

"Mari? Where are you? I´m in front of your door and you´re not opening! I´ve been ringing for years!" Marinette cringed as her eyes widened.

"I-um-I´m… not home?"

"Is it a question? I don´t understand.. (Marinette heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone) NO? You´re still at his place? TELL ME EVERYTHING! Am I going to be an aunt soon? I´ve been waiting long enough" Alya muttered the last part, but her friend still heard and blushed profusely. Adrien, who couldn´t hear the conversation from where he sat, wore a questioning look as his partner turned bright red.

"I- Alya,I think it´s best if we talk later, alright?"

"Ahhh! I interrupted something, did I? Ohlala! Bye!" Alya´s suggestive tone made Mari blush even more.

She turned around, looking at Adrien.

"Sorry… it was Alya."

"Don´t worry, I know she could call you 24hours a day." Both laughed. Marinette made her way back to him.

"I don´t know what I would do without her… like I don´t know what I would do without you." She smiled up to him fondly. She placed herself behind him and encircled his waist as she rested her head on his muscled back.

"I have a photo-shoot later, but if you want we could meet up tonight on the top of the Eiffel Tower… we haven´t been there for a long time." She sighed deeply.

"I would like to accept, but I have a billion things left to do. I have to meet up with one of my professors for my portfolio and I have this huge assignment. I´m sorry… if I had known what would have happened yesterday night I wouldn´t have procrastinated."

"Don´t worry about it." He turned around to give an affectionate peck on the lips.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **I´m sorry I couldn´t update sooner and I won´t be updating for a while since I moved and won´t have any Internet *crying*.**

 **Eat plenty of chocolate to escape your sadness of no chapter coming soon**

 **(I have no idea when the next chapter will be uploaded)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello? Mari, it´s Adrien."

"Kitty, I´m sorry, I can´t make it."

"Don´t worry Mari. Could you open your window? It´s freezing outside!" Marinettes´ eyes widened. She whipped around only to see two glowing green eyes starring right back at her. She ran up to the window throwing it open, not before stumbling over a pile of fabrics she had left on the floor. Her patner quickly got inside her messy apartment, still hiding her hands carefully behind his back.

"Did you eat?" On cue, her belly started to growl. She blushed lightly and wore an embarrassed smile, which made Chat chuckle. He approached her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, making her sigh in contentment. He smelled like Adrien and Paris´ rooftops at night. It was a scent nobody could ever describe… maybe Baudelaire.

"I was worling and didn´t see the time pass…"

"I know My Lady very well." He smiled knowingly, making her cock her head to the side. She tried to look at what he was holding behind his back as she heard some rustling. Chat clacked his tongue, making her attention snap back to him.

"That´s why I halted at our favourite restaurant." Marinette brought a hand in front of her mouth and gasped loudly. He was really too good for her.

"Thank you Chaton!" She cupped his face and peppered kisses all over it. She could hear a rumble starting deep in his chest. After giving him a last kiss, she went up to her small kitchen to take some plates out, while he dropped his transformation and sat at her small table. Plagg flew away with a piece of Camembert to go catch up with Tikki, who must have been probably sleeping in Mari´s bedroom.

"Mhmmm! I don´t know what I would do without you Kitty. I even have nothing left in my fridge!"

"My poor Princess! Starving in her tower without anybody to rescue her!" he commented dramatically. Making her giggle.

"Stop it! I don´t have time to go grocery shopping! Look at everything I have left to do! I think I will never finish at this rate!"

After discussing about their day, Marinette went up to her sewing machine to continue working on her winter dress. Adrien laid down on her small couch, intently watching her work. Lullen by her beauty, he fell asleep.

Marinette only registered late in the night, her boyfriend _Uh! Boyfriend!_ had fallen asleep. At two a.m., her vision started to get blurry and her eyes easily unfocused. She turned around to see Adrien sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. She chuckled soundlessly as she saw his legs didn´t fit on the couch and were dangling on the sides. Using the remaining of her force, she carried him over to her bedroom. He didn´t even flinch as he hit the soft bed. After brushing her teeth, she carefully slipped into bed next to him, resting her head on his chest, curling into him. His steady breathing lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **So this was the last part I managed to translate. I had already done it a month ago and thought I would be able to do so with the next few chapters in the last weeks in which I didn´t update. I´m sorry to say that they won´t be any chapter for a long time. I have so much work and other stories as well to write (and I still don´t have any time for my other stories). I always write the french version first, so translating it takes much time and it isn´t on my top priority list.**

 **So to keep it simple: You´ll have to be patient.**

 **I still want to give your a version where I don´t let Google Translate do the translation XD. You still have to understand what will be going on.**

 **Eat your frustration away with chocolate! I´m really sorry if I have disappointed you. And given you hope for more soon (which I hope I did not).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am turlly sorry that I haven´t updated in three months, but I really had no time to work on this story. I have to warn you that the next update will take time as well (I hope not three months as well... :/).**

* * *

As soon as Marinette woke up, she saw Adrien, still sleeping and decided to take a quick shower. Her classes were starting in less than two hours, she couldn´t stare at his sleeping face as much as she wanted too. He looked so peaceful, with no worries leaving wrinkles on his relaxed and attractive face. He frowned in his sleep when he felt the bed move as she stood up, but simply decided to turn around, finding himself a new comfortable position without her in his arms.

She took a long, warm shower to wake up her still asleep limbs. After having tried herself off, she looked around for her clothes, only to find none.

 _How could I be so stupid and forget to bring something to wear?_

Scolding herself, she leaned against the door, waiting for a sound proving that he was now awake. After hearing mothing, she slowly opened the door and entered her bedroom, with her towel secured around her body. She opened the door of her old wardrobe, only for a loud creak to resonate in the whole bedroom. Adrien bolted up on the bed, eyes wide, trying to find out what was happening.

"Don´t look!" Mari shouted.

Adrien, who was still a bit asleep, didn´t directly understand what Marinette meant, which left him staring at his half-naked girlfriend for a few seconds. He turned bright red, having never seen her in such attire and rapidly whipped around to face the wall, once he understood what she had meant.

"Emm. Sorry!"

"No, it´s my fault. I forgot to bring some clothes with me…"

She took the first pieces of clothing she found and bolted to the bathroom.

Adrien still didn´t dare to turn around, he only turned when he heard Marinette exit the bathroom once again.

"How did I end up in your bed?" He asked, remembering were he had fallen asleep the last night.

"I- umm… carried you?" She smiled shyly, slightly embarrassed.

"Whaaat Princess, you can´t do that. I weight a ton! You could have hurt yourself. You could have woken me up!"

"It´s not the first time I carried you."

He sent her one of his most charming smiles.

"I could have carried you to bed." He bolted across the bed and caught her in his arms, Marinette shrieked in surprise. He carried her to the kitchen, before making her sit on the counter.

"You know, you could have just thanked me. My bed is way more comfortable than that old couch and you were way too tall for it."

"Thank you Mylady, for having saved me from a horrible sore neck."

Taking her hands in his, he kissed them softly multiple times, making her her giggle.

"I could never get enough of your laugh." His eyes showed all the love he felt for her. She leaned in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

They parted ways after having taken a small breakfast. Marinette took the subway to attend her classes at University and Adrien went home, changing his clothes, before leaving for his uni-classes as well. His professor didn´t care that he was late and continued on the technical essential for a particle accelerator. Adrien sat down, but couldn´t listen to one word of ehat the professor was talking about, his thoughts far away from any physics subject.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng? Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, of course. Did you have some time to look at my sketches?"

"Yes, exactly. I have some suggestions. There are some things that should be modified in my opinion. But I wanted to congratulate you. Those are by far the best sketches I have ever seen in my career!"

Marinette blushed at her praise and thanked her professor Mme. Ropa. Both discussed some of the details to correct. Once Marinette exited the building, she head her phone chime.

 _A new message form Alya: 14:30 At my place!_

Mari sighed, knowing why her friend wanted to see her and left her with so choice.

She heated directly to Alya´s. If she didn´t go, Alya would let hell loose to find her.

She barely had knocked on the door, that the door was thrown open, revealing her best-friend behind it. It wouldn´t surpise Marinete, if someone had told her Alya had been waiting behind the door.

"Come in. I just finished preparing all of my questions.

"Well, hello to you too…"

"Yeah, yeah. Sit down."

"So, tell me EVERYYYYTHING! Since the beginning, I want everyyy detail! Aunt Alya wants to know everything!"

"Welll… he called me and asked me to come by for dinner, but I knew something was off… he was… tense? I don´t know, I thought he had a problem he wanted me to talk about. When I arrived, he looked more tense than his vice had sounded on the phone. His hair was a mess, and I know he only does that when somethong won´t leave his mind or bothering him… Soo… we ate dinner. It was fantastic! He is really a great cook… well you already know how he cooks. We ate a small salad as an entrée, than some salmon with this great sauce. I absolutely have to eat it again, it was amazing. Than as a dessert, we had something form my parent´s bakery. A small chocolate cake, my father had given him to try out! Remind me to tell him to keep the recipe as it is."

Marintte smirked internally as she saw Alya losing her patience. These weren´t the details she wanted. Alya´s glare intensified the more she spoke about the food.

"Alright! I have had enough with the food! Now after dinner! What happened? Come on! I´m going to burst here! Have pity on me!" Alya begged her friend.

"But… I thought you wanted every detail?" Marinete feigned innocence.

"Arrrggghh! Mari, if you don´t get to the point now! I´m going to kill you!" Alya warned.

Mari had trouble to stop laughing, but Alya´s killer eyes made her sober up quickly.

"Okay… you´re no fun." She mumbled. "When we had finished, I stood up to clean the table, but he stopped me. He started telling me that he couldn´t live longer like he did and… he waited for me to understand, but he had been so vague that I had seriously no idea what he was talking about. He was looking at me like a lost cat… But I didn´t get his point. You know how he and I almost communicate telepathically. So he started elaborating and oncehewastellingthathelovedmemorethanafriendIshuthimupwithakiss!" Marinette finished her sentence and buried her face in her hands. Alya, whom had developed the ability to understand her friend at every speed she was speaking, froze in shock, before tackling her friend into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank God one of you finally did something about it! You were driving Nino and I both crazy, we seriously considered starting some therapy sessions for you two, to find out if you were dense or not! And then, did something happen?" Alya said with a suggestive tone and hit her friend in the ribs.

"Ahh! Alya, your elbows really hurt! When are you going to get that!?" Marinette said, rubbing her side. "And NO! Nothing happened! We just got together! We just kissed and fell asleep."

"Ohhh! You two are so cute! I can´t wait to be an Aunt!" Alya sent a silent prayer to the sky, while Mari just stared at her with her jaw on the floor.

"Alya, I think it´s a bit soon to talk about kids. Don´t make me freak out already! We didn´t even do anything!"

"I have been waiting for this for six years! SIX YEARS Mari! I´m so happy for you two! Ah!" Alya said ignoring what her friend had just said. "You´ll see… between the two of us: I think you are going to be the first to be pregnant." Alya smirked as she saw her beet red friend, incapable of stuttering out a single word. Alya burst out laughing.

"Mar-i… Help me! I can´t breathe." Alya said, clutching her belly. Mari stood up, threw her bag over her shoulder.

"I´m going to leave now."

"Mari, don´t leave me! I still have questions!" Marinette threw her friend a smug smile before bolting out of the apartment. She heard Alya run after her, but she wasn´t as fast.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Feel free to leave reviews! :)**

 **I wish you a Happy New Year 2017 ! (I know it´s late... but I´m always late ^^")**

 **Eat chocolate !**


	15. Chapter 15

When she entered her little apartment, shortly after leaving Aliya's house, she saw that all the lights were on. Marinette was still somewhat out of breath from her pursuit between Alya and her, and gently put her keys on the small table in the entrance, not wanting to alarm the person who could be in her apartment.

"Tikki?" She murmured, knowing that her kwami could hear her even if she spoke very low in a barely audible voice.

The kwami arrived at full speed, positioning himself right in front of his nose. Surprised, the young woman let out a gasp of surprise, as her eyes widened.

-Yes ?

"Why did you turn all the lights on?", questionned Marinette with curiosity. Her kwami never turned on the lights.

Tikki tried to smile innocently, but after so many years together Marinette knew her well. She could see that she was hiding something.

Suspicious, Marinette stepped into her small apartment and was gratified by the sight of her perfect companion storing food in the cupboards of her tiny kitchen.

"Adrien? What are you doing here?" She asked, after the effect of surprise had disappeared.

Adrien turned, not having heard it himself. As soon as he saw it, an enormous bright smile recovered his face.

"I came to bring some food in order to feed my Princess and not let her starve to death." He answered cheekily

He approached her, circled her waist with his arms and ended by kissing her passionnetly., making Marinette´s breathing caught in her throat. Marinette detached herself after a few moments, her lips already missing his, but with little restraint she managed to keep her lips to herself.

"You did not have to do my kitten. Thank you!" she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Do you still have a lot of work?, He asked curiously.

-Yes ! I am beginning to have the impression that I would never finish! As soon as I finish something, something else is added to my work stack!"

Disgusted before she even started, Marinette dropped her head on her shoulder and inhaled the smell of his white shirt. The smell of Adrien had always been captivating to Marinette. She could spend hours in his embrace without ever getting tired of it. His muscular arms gave her the impression of being protected from everything. She had only one desire: to close her eyes and fall asleep. while his arms kept holding her.

"I'm sorry, I suppose you wanted us to do something ...", she murmured in his shoulder.

Adrien cut her short by kissing her. He drew her face with both hands on her cheeks towards him and placed his forehead against his.

-No. Do not blame yourself. I also have some work. I have some papers to finish for each class. It will take me some time.

He pulled away and kissed her forehead affectionately. After preparing a light dinner for themselves, they sat down where they would begin to work for long hours. They worked until late at night, their eyes, reddned by their fatigue, wanted to close themselves for only a few seconds, a few seconds which could quickly become hours, if one does not manage to open them in time before succumbing to a deep sleep.

While Adrien finally managed to complete one of his physics problems, he looked up to see what Marinette was doing. It was more than one o'clock in the morning, and it seemed as though she had recently succumbed to the sand-dealer, her tablet not being put to sleep.

Adrien smiled, he had never been so happy, just to have the privilege of seeing his Lady like that, made him the happiest of all the black cats in Paris!

He stood up, put down his pencil and notepad in a corner, and headed for Marinette quickly before she began to drool on her dress. After watching her a little more, he gently took her in his arms and brought her to her bedroom, where he covered her with her blankets. He turned off all the lights and lay down close to her on her bed. He soon fell asleep at the sound of his partner's sweet snoring.

* * *

Marinette woke up with the light passing right through the two curtains, still more sleepy than awake, she heard a grunt just beside her ear. Taken by surprise she bolted upright in her bed, took some elan with her right hand and slapped the thing that was next to her. Only after the slap, Marinette noticed that Adrien was in the place of her so-called "aggressor."

Adrien was sleeping soundly when he was suddenly awakened by a huge slap that left him the a definied handprint on his cheek. He opened his eyes instantly as he quickly brought his hand to his cheek and tried to massage it , trying to ease to growing pain.

"Oh Adrien!" I'm sorry ! Excuse me, I really did not mean to hurt you!

\- Good? Because it did not work. Is that how you wake up your boyfriends? Because I think you're going to have to seriously revise your methods. "He replied. His voice was still slightly asleep and you could hear the discontent in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were an intruder. But that´s not an excuse, forgive me. "

She lowered her head in her hands, tears rising in her eyes. She felt two muscular arms embracing her thin waist. He lifted her on his lap at the only force of his strong biceps.

"I must confess that at least I know now that my Princess can defend herself."

He kissed her hair gently. Marinette raised her head and inspected his right cheek, still bright red from her slap. She held out her hand to his cheek, stroking her red trace with her thumb. She laid several light kisses on his cheek, then captured his mouth for a few moments. She pulled away and said, "Good morning, My Kitten." And kissed him again. His fine fingers traced his cheekbones and came to lodge in his abundant blond hair.

Her small fingers traced his cheekbones and came to lodge in his abundant blond hair. Adrien closed his eyes and lay down again, grumbling with displeasure when Marinette tried to take her hands away. She scratches his scalp until he fell back asleep. Standing up delicately and careful not to jostle him, Marinette stood up and walked over to the kitchen, wanting to prepare him a breakfast in order to thank him for his help during this last weeks. She knew that one breakfast was nearly not enough to thank him fully. She was starting to feel like he was doing so much for her, but she did not have time to be there for him. On the other hand, she barely had time for herself. She decided that as soon as she had less work she would make him a pretty little surprise.

* * *

 **HI!**

 **So I´m pretty sure some of you want to murder for updating this only now, but well... I had and still don´t have any inspiration for this story and I feel that the plot, here, is missing. Plus, I want to finish some other stories first.**

 **So the next chapet will take me time, maybe just as much as I needed for this one, sorry.**

 **But if you have any ideas feel free to message me :)**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading and your nice reviews :D**

 **Eat chocolate!**


End file.
